Ty the Typhlosion
by Founded2013
Summary: Lyra's Typhlosion just evolved and he wants to go swimming. (If you can't figure out where this is going then you shouldn't read this ' ') Lemon Lyra x M Typhlosion


Ty the Typhlosion

I, Lyra had decided to take a well deserved break. I'd just beaten Whitney on her third attempt (that Miltank was a real bitch to beat). From all the experience that my Typhlosion, Ty (i know- best name ever XD) had gotten from taking out two of Whiney's pokemon three times caused him to evolve from a Quilava.

After we left the pokemon center, we headed onto Route 35. Night was falling, and the sun was setting over the horizon, creating some gorgeous scenery on the route.

"So, Ty, since you did SOOOOOOOO good today, is there anything you'd wanna do? I'll do ANYTHING you want," I cooed into his ear. His eyes popped and he quickly pointed to the nearby pond.

Now, for a fire type, Ty was one avid swimmer. He swam whenever her got the chance, and he heated the water up to a hundred fucking degrees. It was fantastic.

"Okay, buddy. Just let me get my suit on-"

"Ty, phlosion..." He shook his head and removed my hat.

"Oh. Okaaaaay... I did say anything...," I said as he slid down my overalls, revealing my long legs that touched ever so slightly at my crotch. (I was 13 and 5'5- I wasn't that upset about it.)

I must admit that i was getting pretty wet, even though Ty hadn't even gotten off my top off yet. He brought his down to my striped panties and slid them down my legs, stroking them sensually in the process.

I couldn't believe he was this good at getting me aroused! The only sexual thing I'd ever done to him was give him a handjob when he was a Quilava, but here he was, making me so horny I was dripping wet. Well, and I used to breastfeed him when he was a Cyndaquil.

My knees buckled as he brought my top over my head, revealing my b-cups. (Yeah, that's right! No bra for me! XD)

Now that I stood in front of him in all my naked glory, he proceeded to hop in the pond. I followed in suit, not wanting to miss a single second of our little swim. I sighed loudly as my body settled in the now steaming water. It was like my hot tub back in New Bark. On some nights, I'd strip down and head out there and just relax, forgetting every worry and regret I had.

Once, I even had Ethan with me. Of course, I had my bikini on that time, but it was as skimpy as they come. That was the night Ethan told me he loved me... Oh, I'll never forget it. (That's my next lemon heheh.)

Ty nuzzled against me, warming me up. I smilied and rested my head against his. Ohhh, he was so warm...

I looked up at the setting sun. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked Ty, putting my arm around him.

"Tyyyyy," he cooed in response, trying to put his stubby little arm around me. I laughed at his attempt and snuggled closer to him in response. I'd never felt so comfortable in my whole, short life. The feel of his warm, wet fur nuzzled up against my naked body made me feel... Just... Happy. I couldn't think of anything else to describe it. It was just... Bliss.

Wanting to feel even more blissful, I climbed on top of Ty. I hugged his neck and wrapped my sexy legs around him, refusing to let go. I just felt so safe around him. (Not that I ever felt unsafe without him.)

I closed my eyes and started to doze off, but was awoke by something tapping against my ass. I looked back to see something pink sticking out of the water. I think what happened was pretty clear, and I can't blame him. I mean, I definitely had one of the sexiest bods ever.

Ty had an embarrassed look on his face and proceeded to get out of the pond. It was dark now, and the moon and the fire on his neck were the only thing providing any light.

As he got out of the pond I caught a good glimpse of his dick. What I saw made me drool. It had to be at least a foot long. Pink and fleshy, and probably three inches around. I wanted it inside me.

"No, Ty, wait," I said, grabbing his foot while I was still in the pond. He turned around with a confused on his face. "I've got one last surprise for you," I said, grabbing hold of his fourteen-inch penis. I couldn't believe how much it'd grown! He was five inches when he was a Quilava! What happened?

"Tyyyyyyy...," he moaned as I began to slide my hand up and down the gigantic shaft.

"You like that?" I asked, pumping my hand a bit faster. He nodded. "Well come back in! I'm not done with you yet," I said seductively, pulling him back in the pond.

I positioned him so I could see most of his dick, but the bottom was still submerged. I lifted myself up proceeded to sit on the giant cock. I guided it into my super wet pussy, getting about half of it inside of me. I could feel my walls being stretched, and I loved the feel of his monster cock inside of me. Granted I could only take in about seven inches, but that wasn't counting room for him to thrust.

He looked at me, asking if it was okay to move. I nodded quickly.

Nothing prepared me for the wave of ecstasy that swept over me when he thrusted into me. I screamed like the slut I was as his thrusts became faster. If anyone was around, I didn't care. I had lost all common sense and had gone into animal mode. Getting all the pleasure I could from Ty was the only thing on my mind.

He pulled his penis up a little bit so he could stimulate my clit with each thrust. (It wasn't hard since he was 3 inches around)

"Ty...," was all I could muster between my moan/screams. He continued to thrust into my vagina, making us one. I could feel myself nearing my limit.

"Ty, ty, ty, tyPHLOSION!" He grunted as he released his seed into my womb, which was more than enough to send me over the edge as well. I could feel my pussy clamp down on his rock-hard dick, and I could tell he was loving every second of it. He stopped for a second, both of us panting from what had happened.

As I was still recovering from my earth-shattering climax, Ty started thrusting his dick into me again. I couldn't have been happier. I wrapped my legs around him as he continued to thrust into my pussy and stimulate my hard clit at the same time.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, he hit my G-Spot.

I lost all logical thought when he hit me there. It was all replaced with sex. Sex, sex, sex. I couldn't think of anything but the pleasure. Tears ran down my face as he continued to stimulate my clit and G-Spot at the same time.

Finally finding the strength to speak again, I mustered what I could. "Oh..., Ty..., don... Don't stop...," I said as the tears of joy continued to run down my cheeks.

I began to feel a pressure build up inside of me for a second time. I could tell Ty was reaching his limit too, and he grunted and released his seed into me for a second time. I fainted for a few seconds after I orgasmed, my long legs still wrapped around Ty.

He was panicked when I woke up, not knowing what happened to me.

"I'm fine," I reassured him, kissing him passionately. When he began thrusting into me again, I didn't even think about objecting.

We had sex all night. We couldn't stop. It just felt so GOOD! I'd never felt better in my life, and I was 110% sure I never would again. Ethan wouldn't stand a chance against Ty. But, sadly, you can't marry pokemon, but who says you can't have sex with them?


End file.
